Resident Evil/Geschichte
Die Geschichte des Spiels dreht sich um den fiktiven Ort Raccoon City (übersetzt: Waschbären Stadt), die sich im mittleren Westen der USA befinden soll. In den Wäldern um Raccoon City ereignen sich im Jahr 1998 schreckliche Morde, die die Bevölkerung in Angst und Schrecken versetzen. Eröffnet wird das Spiel am 24.Juli 1998, als die Polizei-Eliteeinheit der Stadt, die S.T.A.R.S., (S.T.A.R.S. Alpha-Team) sich in ihrem Hubschrauber auf den Weg macht, um ihre vermissten Kameraden (S.T.A.R.S. Bravo-Team) zu finden. Schnell entdecken diese den verunglückten Hubschrauber des Bravo Teams im Wald der Arklay Mountains. Im Hubschrauber finden sie den toten Piloten Kevin Dooley, aber von den anderen sechs Mitgliedern fehlt jede Spur. Der Captain der S.T.A.R.S. und Leiter des Alpha-Teams Albert Wesker gibt den Befehl in der näheren Umgebung nach den vermissten Kameraden zu suchen. Leider finden sie nichts, außer einer abgetrennten Hand mit einer Handfeuerwaffe (gefunden durch Joseph Frost) und einem Rudel wilder Hunde (Cerberus), die Joseph töten. Die anderen Mitglieder des Alpha Teams beschließen nun sich zurückzuziehen und rennen zum Helikopter zurück, doch leider gerät der Pilot der Alphas, Brad Vickers, in Panik und flieht noch bevor die Polizisten den Hubschrauber erreichen können. Nun bleibt den am Boden gebliebenen S.T.A.R.S. nichts anderes übrig als zu einer alten Villa zu fliehen, die sie im Wald ausgemacht haben. Debei werden sie von den Hunden dicht verfolgt und können diesen gerade noch so entkommen, als sie sich ins Haus retten. thumb|left|367px|Original Schon bald entdecken sie, dass sie nur noch zu dritt sind. Barry Burton ist verschwunden. Dann hören sie einen Schuss im Haus und Barrys Freund Chris Redfield will nachsehen, was los ist. Jill Valentine und Captain Albert Wesker bleiben im Foyer zurück. Während Chris Redfield auf seiner Suche nach der Ursache des Schusses auf einen der vermissten Kameraden des Bravo-Teams, Kenneth J. Sullivan, stößt, greift sich Albert Wesker die überraschte Jill Valentine, um sie in ein geheimes Labor unter der Villa zu führen. Denn hier wird klar, dass Wesker ein Verräter ist, und die Villa sein persönlicher Spielplatz. (Jill verliert ihre Waffe vor der großen Treppe. Da Chris eine auf der Flucht verloren zu haben scheint-man hat keine im Inventar-findet er sie dann, als er zurückkehrt.) Davon ahnt Chris Redfield aber nichts, der das Foyer der Villa nun leer vorfindet. Der Weg nach Draußen ist durch die Hunde versperrt und im Haus selber lauern Monster, da der aufgefundene Kenneth Sullivan bereits tot war, aufgegessen von einem Zombie, als Chris ihn fand. thumb|Chris trifft den ersten Zombie, der Kenneth Sullivan aufisst Nun sucht Chris nach einem alternativen Ausgang aus der Villa und nach den vermissten Kameraden. Dabei lüftet er einige Geheimnisse des Hauses und löst eine Menge Fallen aus, die nur den Zweck beinhalten Menschen zu töten. Dazu kommt, dass Chris herausfindet, dass die irren menschenfressenden Mörder im Haus auch nichts als Opfer sind. Es sind Menschen, die in diesem Haus einmal angestellt waren, und von einem obskuren Virus in Zombies verwandelt wurden. Zudem erfährt er aus Aufzeichnungen und Akten, dass das Haus dem Gründer der Umbrella Corporation, Ozwell E. Spencer gehört, dass von dem Architekten George Trevor gebaut wurde und der offengründig in diesem Haus auch starb, da Chris in den Gängen und Kellergewölben des Hauses schließlich auf Trevors Grabstätte stößt. Das alles ist aber nicht so verwunderlich wie das gesammte Gelände um die Villa herum. Ein Weg aus dem Hinterausgang der Villa führt Chris in eine Anlage, die sich auschließlich um Pflanzen gekümmert haben musste. Dabei entdeckt er die sogenannte Pflanze 42, die durch den T-Virus mutierte und beinahe das gesammte Gebäude überwucherte. Doch nicht nur die Pflanze stellt eine Gefahr dar, sondern auch andere "Monster", wie Gigantische Spinnen, Hunter, Hunde, Zombies (Crimson Heads) und der Verräter, von dem Chris erfährt, als er den schwer verletzten Captain des Bravo Teamsfindet, Enrico Marini. Dieser erzählt ihm von einer Notiz die er fand, auf der er erkannte, dass einer von den S.T.A.R.S. auf der Lohnliste Umbrellas stand. Doch mehr kann Enrico dem entsetzten Chris nicht erzählen, da jemand aus dem Dunklen auf den Captain schießt und ihn tötet. Der feige Mörder kann allerdings entkommen, sodass Chris nie erfährt wer der Schütze war. Chris findet nicht nur Enrico Marini, sondern unter anderem auch Forest Speyer , der auf einem Balkon der Villa von einem Schwarm Krähen zu Tode gehackt wurde (im '''Remake' und Directors Cut steht Forest von den Toten auf und attackiert den Protagonisten, ist man Jill findet man einen Granatenwerfer neben seinem Stuhl, auf dem er tot zusammengesunken sitzt''), oder Richard Aiken, der von einer gewaltigen Schlange (Yawn) angegriffen wurde und schwer verwundet ist, als Chris ihn und die junge Rebecca Chambers findet. Durch Rebeccas Hilfe (sie ist Sanitäter der Einheit) gelingt es ihm Richard noch zu helfen, bis dieser ihm aber das Leben rettet, als er in den Aquaring der Nebenanlage der Villa gerät und dort beinahe von einem gewaltigen Hai (Neptune) gefressen wird. Richard ereilt nun deshalb sein Schicksal, was Chris nur schwer überwindet. (Wenn man Jill anstatt Chris spielt, stirbt Richard im Kampf gegen Yawn.) Nach und nach werden in Spencers Villa Rätsel gelöst. Chris muss allerhand Schlüssel finden, um Türen auzuschließen, die weitere Rätsel enthalten, nur um endlich hinter die Wahrheit des Ganzen zu kommen, oder endlich zu entkommen. Doch die Lage spitzt sich zu, als Chris (und Rebecca) endlich die geheime, unterirdische Laboranlage finden. Chris findet einen Dia-Film in einem der Räume, auf dem nicht nur die einzelnen Typen von Monstern gezeigt werden, sondern auch das Forscherteam der Anlage. Es trifft ihn wie einen Schlag, als er Albert Wesker auf dem Gruppenfoto erkennt. Nun ist ihm klar wer der Varräter ist, was seinen Tatendrang noch mehr anstachelt. Er will Wesker um jeden Preis bezahlen lassen für das, was er den S.T.A.R.S und all den anderen Leuten angetan hat. Chris beschließt Beweise für seine und die von Umbrella verübten Verbrechen zu sammeln, sodass er sie vor Gericht bringen kann, sollte er diesen Horror überleben. Allerdings begegnen ihm weitere Hürden, die es ihm schwer machen seinem eigentlich Plan zu folgen. Zumal ist das Jill, die Wesker in einer elektronisch abgesichert Zelle in einem Keller des labors eingesperrt hat. Das Schloss hat einen Kurzschluss, wodurch er die Tür mit nichts anderen öffenen kann, als alle Türen im Labor kurz zu schließen. Wie ihm das gelingen soll, entscheidet sich, als er ein Selbstzerstörungs-Terminal in einem der unteren Ebenen entdeckt. Letztlich, so scheint es ihm, würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als diesen zu aktivieren, sodass alle Türen im Labor geöffnet würden. Das allerdings bedeutete auch, dass ihm, Rebecca und Jill nur wenig Zeit bleiben würden, um den Heli-Port zu erreichen, der sich auf dem Dach der Anlage befindet und die auch nur durch Entriegeln der elektronischen Sperre erreichbar sein würde. Da sich Brad Vickers, der Pilot des Teams, wieder gemeldet hatte - sie erreichen ihn aber nicht, da der Funk gestört zu sein scheint, oder die Funkgeräte kaputt sind - mutet Chris' Plan nach Russischen Roulette an. Schließlich trifft Chris zu seiner Überraschung den noch immer im Labor befindlichen Wesker, der ihn - in der Annahme von Chris' baldigen Tod - in seinen perfiden Plan einweiht. So erfährt Chris, dass Wesker schon seit Jahren bei Umbrella angestellt sei, dessen Ideale aber nicht mehr seine seien und es ihn missfiel wie er bezahlt würde für all seine Dienste. Er hätte andere Pläne. Zudem berichtet er dem wütenden Chris, dass die S.T.A.R.S. von Anfang an nur zu Zwecken der "Feldforschung" dienten und deshalb auch von Umbrella finanziell unterstützt worden waren. Nun präsentiert Wesker seinem - wie er es ausdrückt - "besten Mann" den Schatz des Forschungslabors in den Arklay Mountains, den Tyrant (T-002). (Weskers Verhalten und seine Persönlichkeit unterscheidet sich von dem Original aus dem Jahr 1996, in dem er "nur" den abscheulichen Missetäter und Verräter mimt, mit dem Remake von 2002. Nicht nur äußerlich, sondern in Ruhe und Ausdruck, das ihn zu einem idealen "Bösewicht" machte. Seine soziopathische Ader und Intelligenz blieben ihm erhalten.) Wesker scheint überrascht, als der freigelassene Tyrant (ein T-Virus Monster von beachtlicher Größe) nicht gleich Chris angreift, sondern ihn. Er wird von dem Tyrant getötet (In der Jill-Version schleudert der Tyrant den von Barry Burton angeschossenen Wesker in eine Ecke. Nachdem Jill (Barry wird ebenfalls vom Tyrant überwältigt und fliegt ohnmächtig in eine Ecke) den Tyrant "scheinbar" besiegt hat, stellen sie und Barry fest, dass Weskers Körper verschwunden ist.) Nun kämpft Chris allein gegen den Tyrant und kann ihn tatsächlich erledigen. Er flieht mit Rebecca aus dem Labor (die zuvor ohnmächtig war, nachdem Wesker ihr in die ballistische Weste schoss, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen). Rebecca erklärt Chris, dass sie die Selbstzerstörung aktivieren will, um "den ganzen Horror in die Luft zu jagen". Chris stimmt zu und macht sich auf, um Jill aus der Zelle zu holen. Sobald die Türen entriegelt wurden, begegnen Chris nun nicht nur noch mehr Zombies sondern auch noch (auch schon zuvor im Spiel) die Chimären (eine Kreuzung aus T-Virus, Fliege und Mensch). Nun kann Chris endlich Jill befreien und erreicht mit ihr und Rebecca schließlich den Heliport wo er (oder Jill) mittels Leuchtsignal Brad auf sich aufmerksam machen, der nun seit einer Weile über dem Anwesen kreist (schlechtes Gewissen?). Kaum entdeckt will er landen, kann aber nicht, weil sich der Tyrant ihnen wieder in den Weg stellt. Dieses mal kann Chris ihn vollends erledigen, da Brad ihm einen Raketenwerfer auf den Heliport wirft. Das Spiel endet damit, dass die Überlebenden (bei Jill sind das: Chris, Brad, Barry und Rebecca; bei Chis: Jill, Brad und Rebecca) in den Sonnenuntergang fliegen, alle sind erschöpft. Nur Chris scheint in Gedanken. (die Szene wurde so ähnlich in Resident Evil 5 übernommen). Kategorie:Unterkategorie Spiele Geschichte en:Resident Evil/plot